


(I will not) Kiss you

by stardustachilles



Series: Acosmist (one who believes nothing exists) [3]
Category: Dysprosium
Genre: Agreements, Alex is 24, F/F, Making Out, Making decisions, Sara is 17, rather submissive Sara, vaguely dominant Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustachilles/pseuds/stardustachilles
Summary: Alex and Sara come to an agreement.





	

Usually, it would be too early in the day to do anything of this sort.

But, Sara had gotten out of school early and she hadn’t told her parents and she had caught a bus to Alex’s house and Alex may or may not have gathered her into a kiss the second Sara walked through the front door.

Given, they had started dating a month ago, but Sara had school and Alex had work, so they didn’t exactly have the most time in the world to be together.

It was one of the rare days when James wasn’t in the house, so Alex pulled Sara away from the closed door she was pressed against, keeping their lips locked together. Sara didn’t protest, just dropped her backpack in the entryway and trusted Alex to push her backward through the house. Sara’s lips were soft, and tasted a little bit like high school cheeseburgers, but Alex didn’t mind. Sara remembered to kick her shoes off in the entryway without pulling away. She was hesitant, but she let Alex lead them.

Alex maneuvered them into the living room, around the coffee table and onto the couch. She sat down first, pulling Sara onto her lap. They hadn’t had much time to experiment, but Alex was pretty sure this was her favorite way to kiss Sara. Her tiny body weighed nothing on Alex’s muscular thighs, and this way, Alex could hold Sara’s head in place while she explored her mouth with her tongue.

Sara groaned against her, nails digging into Alex’s shoulders. She rocked her hips abortively, like she wanted to but she wasn’t sure if she was allowed. Sometimes Alex loved how submissive Sara was. No, she always loved how submissive Sara was, but still, even submissives can take initiative. Alex got her hand on Sara’s hip and lead her through the motion. She caught Sara’s moan against her lips, licking behind Sara’s teeth.

Sara was so incredibly responsive. Any other time Alex would have analyzed it, as she does everything, but right now she just appreciated it. She was too turned on for analyses. With one hand in Sara’s hair and the other on her hip, Alex pushed her down against the couch, making sure to be careful her skull didn’t hit the arm, but instead the pillow resting against it.

Sara’s heavy lidded gaze looked up at her. Her pupils were blown, black overtaking the beautiful lavender Alex loved so much. Sara’s hands were just barely holding onto the t-shirt over Alex’s waist. She tugged, pulling Alex atop her and crashing their lips together again. Sara felt so insubstantial beneath her; Alex had five inches and nearly thirty pounds on her, but it was so pronounced this way, it shocked Alex a little bit.

Sara whined against Alex’s mouth, entire body jerking when Alex’s knee landed between her legs. Alex had slept with her fair share of people, but Sara was like a virgin with how sensitive to every little motion she was.

But — oh shit, was Sara a virgin? She was seventeen; Alex hadn’t been a virgin at that age, but everyone was different.

Alex pulled back, a little apprehensive, and a lot apologetic for doing so. Sara whined again, a high-pitched sound; her eyes were squeezed shut. “Please?” she begged.

Alex’s heart almost broke. That was entirely too adorable to resist, so Alex pressed one last kiss to Sara’s lips before sitting up. Sara looked at her questioningly, lips forming a ‘please’ again.

“No,” Alex said. She grabbed Sara’s ribs and coaxed her to curl up in her lap so Alex could run a hand over her hair. “Sara,” Alex started, deciding it was best to just rip off the BandAid. “You haven’t had sex before, have you?” It was more a statement than a question, and Sara buried her nose in the crook of Alex’s neck. Alex held her close, waiting for her to respond.

“No,” Sara whispered. She sounded afraid. Alex could fathom why. Sara didn’t continue, so either she was too scared or embarrassed to. Probably both.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked gently. She didn’t make Sara leave the safety of her neck. Subconsciously, she began rocking back and forth a little bit.

“I dunno,” Sara muttered. “I didn’t want you to think I was a kid or somethin’. Or leave me. I know you probably want someone who’s experienced.” She half trailed off and half started crying, so Alex pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Oh,” Alex cooed. “Sara, I’m not gonna leave you just because you haven’t had sex before. It’s okay. And I don’t see you as a kid. I see you as a seventeen year old girl who’s just figuring things out. It’s okay. I promise.”

Sara sniffled against her neck, but there were no tears. “I dunno,” she said again. “It seemed irrelevant, and stupid, ‘cause you’re so experienced and I’m…not.”

“Sara,” Alex chastised. “Your shouldn’t just throw your first time away because your partner’s more experienced than you. It should be special. You deserve that.”

Sara’s head shifted, so her ear was resting against Alex’s collarbone. “Was yours?”

Alex smirked fondly at the memory. “Sure it was. I mean, it was a little weird because it was with James and we’ve never seen each other romantically or anything, but it was special because he’s important to me. I’m glad it was him.” After a beat, Alex asked, “I wasn’t your first kiss, was I? Because I could have done so much better than I did.”

Sara snorted against her neck a little bit, and huffed out a little laugh. “No, you weren’t. Don’t worry. It was Hayden.” Sara had talked about Hayden before, using the terms ‘best friend in the whole entire universe’ and ‘platonic soulmate’. It seemed fitting.

“Whew,” Alex joked. “Glad I didn’t screw that one up.”   


Sara laughed again, louder this time. Alex smiled. It was quiet for a moment, then Sara whispered, “I want you to be my first. You’re important to me.”

“You’re important to me, too,” Alex reciprocated immediately. “But I can’t yet. Not until you’re eighteen. It was a conditional anyway. I know you wouldn’t report me, but I don’t want to go down for statutory rape if someone else found out.”

“Oh,” Sara said quietly. “I didn’t…realize. I didn’t think about it that way.”

“My sister’s in law school,” Alex supplied. “I kind of have an advantage there.” Alex could feel Sara’s self-confidence dwindle though. She knew that she was thinking Alex didn’t want her, or that she was lying so she didn’t have to sleep with her, or things like that. Sara was amazing, but she wasn’t the most confident.

“We have a seven year age difference,” Alex elaborated. “In Maryland, the age of consent is sixteen, but it’s only legal if the age difference between partners is less than four years.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Sara’s head. “Trust me — I would love to be your first, right here, right now, but I can tell you’re not ready and I can’t cause a scandal for my family.”

Sara sighed against Alex’s skin. “Fine,” she said. “You’re right. As usual. We’ll wait.”

“I promise,” Alex said, kissing Sara again, “the moment you’re ready, and it’s legal, we can. But until then, you’ll just have to stick with getting yourself off. Or we can figure out other options that don’t involve sex.”

Sara bristled playfully at the joke, whapping Alex’s arm. “Rude,” she said. Softening, she said, “But thank you,” and kissed Alex again.


End file.
